Trapped in an Anime!(On Hold)
by CosmioStarGirl
Summary: Hey! My names Kaitlyn! Wanna know what happens when me and two of my best friends get sucked into Ouran High School Host Club? Anything and everything! Our world has been turned up side down and now so has theirs! Come and Join us on our crazy advancers with the host club! OCx? OCx? Update on Sunday's.


Cosmio: Hey everyone and welcome to my second story! Okay this has been a thought that has been running through my head for a long time now so here the summary…

Hey! My names Kaitlyn! Wanna know what would happen if somehow me and two of my best friends got sucked into OHSHC, and screws everything up? Lets just say that it will be just another normal day at OuranAcademy! ^-^

* * *

Chapter 1: Sucked in

"Oh My Gosh… THIS IS SO COOL!" Kaitlyn yelled and jumped around.

"How the heck did we get here?" Azalea looked around.

**_*20 minuets earlier*_**

"You cheater!" Kaitlyn yelled, standing on the couch.

"Kaitlyn, calm down it's just a game." Elisabeth looked up at her, from her spot on the couch.

"I don't care!" she yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the TV "Those people keep blowing me up!"

"Kaitlyn, its Black Op's that's the point of the game!" Elisabeth rolled her eye's as Kaitlyn sat back down next to her as she watched her type away at her laptop.

"Ohhhh! Can I look at something really fast?!" The blond asked and Elisabeth raised a brow at her but handed me her laptop and she quickly typed away "Yes! Eli can we watch this?!" When sElisabeth looked at the screen and turned back to the eager girl as she replyed...

"No." and with that she took the laptop back. Kaitlyn crossed her arm pouting like a child. That's when the door bell rang "I got it!" She sprang up and ran to the door "Azalea! Hey your all wet? I didn't leave the sprinklers on did I?!" She quickly looked behind her only to find it raining.

"Sup! No, it started raining while I was on my way over here." Azalea walked in and took off her jacket "Hey Elisabeth!" She called over to Elisabeth who just nodded in response as she continued to looked at the laptop. "Anyway, are you ready to watch TMNT?!" She asked with the biggest smile on her face and Elisabeth stood up.

"Im going to get some coffee." Elisabeth left the room

Kaitlyn rolled my eyes at her as she left, but quickly looked back at Azalea and smiled "Hell yea!" then it hit her and a wicked smile fell across her lips "Hey I want to show you something!" She dragged Azalea over to the couch and grabbed Elisabeth's laptop "Can we watch this?!"

"What about TMNT?" Azalea looked at Kaitlyn, a little disappointed but she gave the taller girl a reassuring smiled.

"Don't worry, TMNT doesn't start for like another half hour! So please, please, please, PLEASE, can we watch this?!" She begged. After a bit of negotiating Azalea agreed to watch it as well.

"What show is it anyway?" She asked as Kaitlyn set up the laptop.

The biggest smile appeared on the blond girls face "Its Ouran High School Host Club! I love it soooo much I've seen all the episodes at least a hundred times!" She jumped a little in excitement as Azalea mouth 'Dang'. That's when…

'Error; This page is not stable do you want to continue: Yes or No' The laptop sent up a little pop up. "Hmmm….. oh what the heck" Kaitlyn quickly click the yes button "What's the worst that could happen!" We both nodded and that's when Elisabeth came back with a Starbucks coffee in hand. "Ohhh, did you get me one?" Kaitlyn drooled as she eyed her coffee cup. Elisabeth stood there for a second before she sat down causing Kaitlyn to pouted.

"Hey wait I said we couldn't watch this!" Well its to late for that, the first episode started _'Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!"_ That's when there was a giant flash of light….

"Owww…" Kaitlyn sat up rubbing her head as she slowly opened my eye's and looked around, until she realized where they where " Oh My Gosh… THIS IS SO COOL!" she screamed in delight as she jumped around.

"How the heck did we get here?" Azalea looked around "No wait… where the heck are we?"

I smiled and turned to them "Were at OuranHigh School!"

* * *

Cosmio: Okay well that's chapter one! Please R&R! I would really appreciate your opinion on this story; Should I continue, or should this just stay in my brain? Flames are welcome!


End file.
